A Simple Wink
by YoominC16
Summary: John Cena/Justin Roberts Slash. I know a weird couple but don't knock til you try it right , so I had to write something for them. One Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it superstars. I do not make any profit off of this. This story is pure fiction and does not depict the sexuality of these men.

* * *

"_And from West Newberry, Massachusetts weighting 240 pounds John Cena." Justin Roberts finishes and the crowd goes crazy. Justin quickly gets out of the ring and sits back down in his chair._

_Justin takes out his phone and checks the time and then takes out his note cards and begin to study the next announcement. After he feels like he has mastered them, he looks up to watch the match. The match is between John Cena and The Miz. Both men are holding their own until John hit Miz with a powerful clothesline. John then plays up the crowd. When the crowd is all excited, John looks right at Justin and winks at him and then goes back to fighting Miz. _

_Justin looks around and then stares straight ahead. 'Did he just wink at me. Did John Cena wink at me._'

Justin couldn't lie. He hoped that John really did wink at him and his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He kind of had a little crush on John. I mean who didn't just fall for those blue eyes and dimples. Justin snapped back to reality when the match spilled out of the ring.

When Justin looked up again, his eyes met John's once more. John winked again. Justin blushed and looked down at his note cards. '_He is just messing with I think._' Justin then decided to not look back up until the match was over with.

* * *

The show was finally over and Justin was backstage with two best friends. They were getting ready to hit the club.

"I saw that." Evan says to Justin.

"Saw what?" Justin ask while giving a confused look to Evan.

"That wink John gave you. I saw it but I'm observant so." Evan stops talking to put his shirt on.

"Did anyone else see?" Justin ask in a panic.

"No but I pointed out to Yoshi and Miz says he saw it while he was fighting John." Evan states and Yoshi nods.

"So you gonna date Mr. Perfect?" Yoshi ask.

"I think he was just messing with me." Justin says seriously. Evan and Yoshi look at each other and laugh.

The door to the room opens and Randy, Adam, and John enter. John stops in his tracks when he sees Justin. Justin has on black skinny jeans with a white J on the back pocket, and a white Ed Hardy shirt. John had never seen Justin out of a suit and boy did he look hot. Everything hugged him just right and he had a great body. He wondered why Justin covered it up in an oversized suit.

"Don't stare a hole in him." Randy whispers to John and Adam laughs quietly.

"So who's ready to hit the club?" Adam ask in excitement.

"I'm ready to party." Yoshi says and walks out of the room in with Adam in tow follow by Randy and Evan.

"After you." John says and Justin walks out. John bites his lip as he looks at Justin's butt in skinny jeans. "Calm down." He says and walks out of the door.

* * *

The club was packed. Most of the WWE Superstars, Divas, and backstage crew were here. Adam and Yoshi had managed to slip away and are now no where to be found. Evan and Randy are sitting at the bar talking to everyone. John and Justin were sitting at a booth at the back of the club.

"So what's with the flirting?" Justin ask and John smirks showing off his trademark dimples.

"Isn't it obvious." John replies still smirking and Justin shakes his head no. "You gonna make me say it."

"Say what?" Justin ask innocently as he can. John laughs at his act and moves closer to him.

"I like you. I want you to be mine." John says in Justin's ear.

Justin then looks up at him. "You wanna dance? I love this song." Justin says and grabs John's hand and leads him to the dance floor.

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

Justin turns around so his back is to John's chest. John wraps his arms around Justin's waist and moves with him.

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you rightCause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

Justin begins to sway his hips to the beat and grind on John. He throws his hands up and lets the fall back down slowly to cover John's huge hands.

_Keep downing drinks like this_

_Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down_

_Hands up, when the music drops_

_We both put our hands up_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I seen you beforeI think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

"You're a great dancer." John whispers into Justin's ear. Justin turns around and looks into John's eyes. Justin wraps his arms around John's neck and starts to grind on John again.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

John looks at Justin and studies all of his features. Justin then leans in a kisses him. John is shocked by this action, thinking he would be the one to make this move first. Justin breaks the kisses. "I'm Yours."


End file.
